


A Meeting of Equals?

by mmouse15



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmouse15/pseuds/mmouse15
Summary: Megatron has come up with a different way to end the war between the Decepticons and the Autobots.Written for the Secret Solenoid gift exchange 2019.
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Megatron
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63
Collections: Secret Solenoid '19-'20





	A Meeting of Equals?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aerialbots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerialbots/gifts).



> This fic is part of the Secret Solenoid 2019 exchange and is a gift for aerialbots.
> 
> Notes: I chose G1 for the first prompt, and I chose that Orion Pax and Megatron knew each other when they were a librarian and a miner. I hope this suits!

Optimus Prime stood on a small hill, flanked by his lieutenants, waiting for the Decepticons to arrive. He shifted slightly, then stilled when Prowl turned his helm to look at him. Resolutely, Optimus faced forward again.

Soon, a cloud of dust announced the presence of the wheel driven Decepticons, and when it was closer, a set of sonic booms indicated the presence of the flying Decepticons. As they arrived, they unfolded into their bipedal forms. Megatron moved to the front, Soundwave and Starscream moving to flank him.

"Megatron," Optimus said, bowing his head slightly.

"Prime," Megatron returned the courtesy.

"You proposed an end to the war between us," Optimus continued, "and we are here to listen to your proposal."

Starscream chuckled, "Oh, Prime, your wording is so fitting!"

Optimus frowned as Megatron smacked Starscream, saying, "Hush!"

Megatron turned back to Optimus and said, "I am proposing, yes. I suggest that you and I pledge ourselves to each other and thereby stop the war by the expedient of marriage. We have received word that the Quintessons are sending a force against Earth, and separately, we will be defeated. Together, we will win."

Optimus could feel his spark stutter momentarily, and the Matrix within his chest sent out a pulse. Optimus was so caught by surprise that he lifted his servo and put it over his chestplates. Megatron's optics widened.

Optimus said, "Let us walk, Megatron." He strode toward the Decepticon leader, motioning Prowl, Ironhide, and Jazz back to the Autobot ranks. Megatron mirrored him, motioning his lieutenants back to their places.

After they had walked several hundred yards away, Megatron spoke.

"I don't suppose the Matrix approves?"

"Quite the contrary, the Matrix sent an affirmation," Optimus told him.

Megatron let his surprise cross his faceplates, "And what do you think of the idea, Prime?"

Optimus turned to him and said, "I think it is worth the attempt, Megatron."

Megatron looked surprised, then pleased, and finally, thoughtful.

"However?" he finally asked.

Optimus grinned cheerfully, and replied, "There are conditions, of course."

"Of course there are," Megatron sighed.

Optimus chuckled.

~~~~~

The conditions were not appreciated by either the Autobots or the Decepticons. In that manner, they were the perfect compromise. Neither side liked them, and nobody was happy except Optimus. Prowl eyed his commanding officer warily as Optimus greeted every argument or disagreement with a placid smile on his faceplates.

"But, Prime, that means that the 'Cons will be equal!" Jazz howled.

"Yes," Optimus agreed.

Jazz threw up his servos in frustration and stomped out.  
Prowl observed, "You are enjoying this."

"Yes, I am."

Prowl vented softly and said, "I hope this works out the way you think it will, Prime." He nodded and gathered an impressive stack of datapads, heading back to his own office with them.

Optimus waited until Prowl was gone before muttering to himself. "I hope the same, Prowl."

One of the conditions was that the Decepticons work with local organizations to clean up after battles. Prowl stoically led Soundwave through all the procedures and paperwork needed to satisfy local law enforcement, local government, and federal governmental requirements of the cleanup.

Prowl, for his part, was thrilled to have someone as responsible as he was to help with the paperwork.

"This much paperwork is illogical," Soundwave announced finally.

"Agreed," Prowl said, "but each of the levels of government have their own requirements."

"Why?"

"I do believe it is to justify their own existence," Prowl told him.

Soundwave made a noise, and Prowl nodded.

"Agreed, but we are stranded here and the Prime says we have to work with the humans. Thus, all the paperwork is necessary for diplomatic reasons."

Soundwave snorted and went back to filling out the forms. Prowl allowed a small smile to flit across his faceplates before resuming work on his own stack of forms.

The next condition Optimus laid out was that since neither the Ark or the Nemesis was capable of flight, he wanted teams from both sides to work together and create a vessel capable of interspace travel that could get them all back to Cybertron, so they could draw the Quintesson force away from Earth, and so they could go home. At their sparks, everyone wanted to go back to Cybertron.

Megatron came storming into Optimus' office.

"I am informed that while the Constructicons and Autobots can build a ship that can fly in space, they don't have enough fuel to get us off the planet!"

"The humans do," Optimus replied peaceably.

Megatron looked horrified. "You want us to use explosives to get off Earth?"

"Are we not as brave as the humans? They are frail compared to us, and yet they will climb to the top of a 36 story rocket, ignite it, and go into space. They've even gone to the Moon, Megatron."

"Just because humans are stupid enough to strap a bomb to their afts doesn't mean we need to do the same thing!"

Optimus set aside his data pad and looked at Megatron. "Well, then, I suggest that your scientists and my scientists get together and figure out a solution, because the human way is how we'll be doing it unless they do."

Megatron glared at him for a moment, then stomped out. Optimus smiled to himself and returned to his work.

After that, work went apace. Starscream came stomping over to the Ark to talk with Wheeljack, Perceptor, and Skyfire. They collaborated on propulsion systems and came up with something that would work to get the new Ark away from the planet. Of course, Cosmos then pointed out that if they constructed the new Ark in orbit around the planet, they wouldn't need such a heavy propulsion system. They all looked at each other and threw up their servos. How had they missed something so obvious?

Optimus could see a lot of these interactions, where someone from the opposing side had a quick remedy for a problem that had plagued the Autobots, or the Autobots had a solution for something the Decepticons had struggled with. 

This was part of what Optimus had hoped would occur, and he was pleased with these signs of progress.

The next obstacle was the ceremony itself. Optimus did not give much thought to it. He wasn't worried about it, either. He saw no need for pomp, instead hoping that simplicity would be the order of the day. However, he was informed by Jazz that no, pomp was a necessity for such an auspicious occasion. Jazz gleefully collaborated with Skywarp to plan the ceremony, and both Optimus and Megatron let them do their thing, although Megatron often made sarcastic comments to Optimus. That did not dim the enthusiasm of the mechs working under Jazz and Skywarp, as evidenced by the amphitheater shaping up as the location of the ceremony. It was located on the desert plain, nearer the Ark's location than the Nemesis, but a site often used as a battleground. Skywarp liked the dichotomy of the location - the site of some of the fiercest battles between 'Cons and 'Bots, turned into the site of their greatest peace. 

Prowl stood with Optimus at the peak of a hill overlooking the site.

"It will be nice," Optimus said quietly.

"It will," Prowl agreed, "and I need to ask once again. Are you sure?"

"Yes, Prowl, I am. The Matrix agrees," Optimus told him.

"Ah. That does change things," Prowl said.

"Does it?"

Prowl turned and looked at him. "Yes. It does. Without the Matrix, this is Orion indulging his crush on a rebellious miner. With the Matrix, this is a union of equals and a true peace. Not even Megatron will be able to lie to the Matrix when you merge sparks."

Optimus' faceplates flushed with energon. "Prowl!"

Prowl grinned, a reminder of the younger mech, before war and trauma hardened him into Optimus' second in command.

They returned their gaze to the activity below them, more at ease with each other now.

In the remnants of the Nemesis, Megatron was watching his mechs dismantle the final bits of the vessel to take to the surface and use in the new ship. Thundercracker came up on his right side and asked, "Are you sure about this, Megatron?"

Megatron nodded, and replied, "As sure as I can be. We don't have enough mechs to fight a Quintesson army, Thundercracker, nor do the Autobots. Combining forces makes sense."

"It does," agreed Thundercracker, "but I meant personally, are you sure?"

Megatron looked at him, then returned his gaze to the workers.

"Again, as sure as I can be."

Thundercracker bowed his head and said, "Alright. Then we shall continue."

Megatron nodded, and Thundercracker turned on his heel and left.

Megatron allowed his gaze to unfocus. He was sure that this was the right move to keep as many Cybertronians alive as possible, but he was no longer sure that he was making the correct decision. This close, it was difficult to remember that the Prime opposed his views of freedom for all mechs, and instead get swept into the memories of Orion, the sweet mech from the library of Iacon, who had helped him educate himself.

Shaking his helm, he focused back on the task at hand.

The day of the ceremony dawned bright and cool. Optimus allowed Starscream and Soundwave to help him get clean and polished. Jazz and Prowl were doing the same for Megatron. Once Starscream deemed him acceptable, they made their way to the newly constructed amphitheater. Megatron arrived shortly after Optimus, and they made their way to the platform at the base of the bowl.

Shockwave and Perceptor awaited them, acting as the masters of the ceremony. It was modeled after Earth's bonding ceremonies, and called for the two mechs, Optimus and Megatron, to pledge themselves to each other for the rest of their time, and to work toward common goals. The ceremony was short, but spark-felt, and afterward, Blaster and Soundwave put on incredible music from Cybertron and Earth, and the newly melded Cybertronians danced until dawn.

Dawn brought a new determination to make this alliance work, and the Cybertronian mechs began their exodus from Earth to the new Ark. As they watched their mechs move out to join the ship in Earth's upper atmosphere, Megatron put a possessive servo on Optimus' shoulder, who leaned into the touch. A small smile lingered on Optimus' faceplates as Megatron tightened his grip slightly before releasing to rest his servo on Optimus' shoulder. Their merge of the previous night still resonated between them, the Matrix a thrumming third that underlined their union.

~finis


End file.
